1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to the field of computer network applications, more particularly, for example, to systems and methods in which an automated or semi-automated arrangement of modules helps to gather, process, display, and coordinate meetings among matches based on a set of predetermined and crowd-sourced traits, values, interests, preferences and activities.
2. General Background
Traditional business networking and singles-matching services often provide a crowded experience, in which a participant may have reason to believe that there is someone at the event he or she should meet, but there is no effective mechanism to facilitate meeting the right people and exploring meaningful conversations that could lead to better relationships based on shared interests, values and activities.
Computer-based networking services and dating services may provide more organized methods for classifying participants and for providing a way to screen candidates more efficiently. However, long distances and existing inadequate compatibility-matching methods may result in relatively few qualified matches, and currently known largely anonymous services may be easily manipulated and, thus, may provide relatively high security and safety risks. Local events may provide greater opportunities for face-to-face human vetting of people being matched, but there typically still exists that “crowded room” challenge that may inhibit the ability to meet the best people to meet individual goals.
When people attend meetings, events, or other gatherings it is typically difficult to meet like-minded or compatible people to have a beneficial conversation. Many conversations typically occur between random people, and this may happen because the event organizer has no effective method to facilitate an event participant to meet or be introduced to appropriate people, companies, or other entities that may be of relatively high interest to that participant.
Various matchmaking techniques and systems have been used in some settings, such as singles mixers and business networking events. Some of these known systems have relied on standardized personality tests or other generic questionnaires administered prior to the event at issue. Common complaints of those event structures include: (1) poor matches with the people met; (2) too much time required, resulting in too few high-quality conversations; (3) difficulty in following up with the people who were met at the event.
It is desirable to address the limitations in the art. For example, it may be desirable to provide computer-enhanced methods or systems for sorting through the complexities of networking effectively in a highly individualized world.